


Will The Wise

by BroadwayItBitch



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, inspired by girl meets rileytown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 05:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroadwayItBitch/pseuds/BroadwayItBitch
Summary: Will is crying and sitting on his bed. He just got in a fight with Mike. He feels so… helpless. He shouldn’t feel like this.Based on "Girl Meets Rileytown"





	Will The Wise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Stranger Things or Girl Meets World

In Will’s room, he is crying and sitting on his bed. He just got in a fight with Mike. He feels so… helpless. He shouldn’t feel like this. Imagine what his dad would say. He hears footsteps, and looks up to see Mike.

 

“We have something to talk about… you and me,” Mike bluntly says.

 

“I don’t like it when we fight,” Will replies.

 

“I’m going to be your friend for the rest of your life. We’re gonna have some conflicts along the way. And we’ll work them out. We’ll always work them out because we’re friends. Because that’s what reasonable people do.”

 

“So we don’t have a conflict anymore?” Will asks.

 

“No. Now we have a new one,” Mike replied and he takes a deep breath, “Why wouldn’t you come to me? How could you not come to me if someone is bullying you?”

 

“I’m humiliated, Mike. I didn’t want you to see me humiliated.”

 

“You thought it would just go away?”

“Mm-hmm.” The tears in Will’s eyes start to spring up again, “It’s getting worse.”

 

“Do you know what the difference is between a conflict with a bully and a conflict with a friend?” Mike asks.

 

“What?”

 

Mike brings Will into a side hug. Will sniffles and wipes his nose.

 

“You’re the worst bully ever, Mikey,” Will murmurs.

 

“Aw, I know. Mikey the bully just doesn’t strike fear in the hearts of anybody,” Mike lets go of Will, but is still holding onto Will’s hand.

 

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Will says.

 

“It’s okay. You were at your boiling point.”

 

“I’ll never do it again,” Will promises, his voice wavering a bit.

 

“No, it’s okay. I can take it. Let it all ou-”

 

“I’m better now,” Will interrupts and states firmly.

 

“Oh, yeah, I’m sure you are…” Mike trails off, “Will the wise.”

 

“Stop saying that! People shouldn’t make fun of other people! What did I ever do to you?” Will was over the edge now. He lets go of Mike’s hand and stands up from the bed.

 

“You exist. You exist and you’re weird and you get in the way of where I'm looking, so stop being weird and stop being happy! Nobody should be as happy as you. Stop being who you are... or I'm gonna put my foot in your weird, stupid face!” Will was heavily breathing when he finished.

 

“...Okay.” Mike says after a moment of silence. Will starts breaking down, crying and shaking.

 

“I’m fine,” Will squeaks.

 

“I’m not. How long?”

 

“A few weeks… this has been going on a few weeks,” He collapses into the bed, bawling.

 

“Hey, I’ve got you.” He continues to hold onto Will.

 

“I tried dealing with him, Mike, he’s not a reasonable person. How do I handle this? I don’t know how to handle this!” He wails.

 

“Not alone.”

 

“I thought I was supposed to resolve a conflict.”

 

“You have a bully.”

 

“I know. It was a tough day for Will the wise,” Mike chuckles wetly at that.

 

“Okay. So now we know two things. First off, you’re staying exactly who you are,” Mike takes Will’s hand into his again.

 

“What else?” Will’s breathing had slowed down at this point.

 

“I’m not sure El will.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I just came up with this when I was rewatching that scene in Girl Meets Rileytown and I just had to remake it So here it is!
> 
> Abbey Elizabeth


End file.
